


Poe Dameron, Resistance's Top Model

by mlraven



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: America's Next Top Model AU, Crack, Humor, M/M, Model AU, Modeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The assembled contestants gasped as the pilot revealed his face; apparently this was someone they all recognized. Finn nudged the person next to him, a surly redhead.</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>“Hey, do you know who he is?” Finn asked.</i></p>
<p>  <i>Hux rolled his eyes. “That’s Poe Dameron, reigning Resistance’s Top Model.” He turned away from Finn, to Kylo Ren, saying, “Honestly, how could anyone not know <i>Poe</i></i>.”</p>
<p>In which Finn is just here to make friends, Kylo Ren gets the blond pixie cut, and Rey's the surprise new competitor added in Week 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apricots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricots/gifts).



> Happy, happy, HAPPY birthday to my dear E!!! You bring joy to my life, so I hope this at least makes you laugh at its crackiness.
> 
> For everyone else, I'm sorry.

**in which Finn just wants to make friends**

 

“I’m here to make friends. Winning would just be an added plus,” Finn said, smiling genuinely at the camera.

The camera operator blinked at him, and turned to the executive producer for guidance. Snoke’s face was stuck between disbelief and shrewd analysis.

“Again,” Snoke commanded.

Finn smiled, and repeated himself, adding, “This show seems like a great way to make friends. I’m new to the Resistance, so I don’t know many people. The last place I lived…” his eyes went a bit distant. He came back to himself, brightening. “Well, let’s just say that I’m really happy to be here!”

This time, Snoke didn’t restrain his grin. It had been so many seasons since they’d found someone this perfectly naive. Snoke would enjoy breaking him.

 

 

 

 

**in which Kylo Ren tries to hide his parentage**

 

“Do tell us about your famous family,” Snoke purred.

Kylo grimaced. He’d hoped that using his stage name would let him slip under the radar, but it seemed that someone on the _Resistance’s Next Top Model_ team knew how to do research.

“Uh...what famous family?” he tried, hoping that someone would buy his innocent act.

“Why, Leia Organa, of course! Your mother has a long history of walking the top runways, from Phasma-Vuitton to Empire Couture. And of course your uncle, Luke Skywalker, coined the term “smise!” I’m sure you know he’s the host of this show,” Snoke continued.

Kylo looked around nervously for someone to rescue him. He’d heard that Uncle Luke might be the new host, but he hadn’t heard whether the contract had been signed by the time he’d cut ties with his parents.

In the years since he’d forsaken his family, Kylo had gone to photography school, training under D. Vader’s protege. When his photography career had imploded disastrously, leaving him without a job, he realized that the only thing he had left was his good looks.

Kylo auditioned for _Resistance’s Next Top Model_ ’s 34th season with his mother’s voice in his ears, telling him that if he would just give up that ridiculous photography hobby, he could make their family proud as the third generation of model.

If Snoke knew who he was, though, he clearly hadn’t disguised himself well enough.

Maybe he could get Snoke to keep his identity secret from the other contestants. That would make good tv, right?

 

 

 

 

**in which finn meets the ~boy of his dreams~**

 

The schedule of the first three weeks was apparently challenge-makeover-challenge, with the mini-prize of the house at the end of the third week. Finn was excited to get to know the other contestants before having to choose a roommate; he thought Kylo Ren looked like he was trying to hide something.

The first challenge involved learning how to pose, which sounded like fun, in his opinion. For some reason, though, Kylo scowled as soon as he heard. Maybe he knew something Finn didn’t, he thought.

The contestants were brought to an airfield, which only made Kylo cross his arms mulishly. Suddenly, a small prop plane appeared in the distance. As the pilot did a loop-de-loop before coming in for a landing, Ren threw his hands in the air, growling, “Show-off!”

The pilot jumped out and removed his helmet, shaking out his hair. Finn eyed him with interest. His skin was dusted with just the right amount of five o’clock shadow, and his dark eyes sparkled as he examined the group.

The assembled contestants gasped as the pilot revealed his face; apparently this was someone they all recognized. Finn nudged the person next to him, a surly redhead.

“Hey, do you know who he is?” Finn asked.

Hux rolled his eyes. “That’s Poe Dameron, reigning Resistance’s Top Model.” He turned away from Finn, to Kylo Ren, saying, “Honestly, how could anyone not know _Poe_.”

Poe eyeballed the group, smile widening when he looked at Finn, before grimacing as he noticed Kylo.

“Alright, folks,” he started, clapping his hands together, “I’m Poe Dameron, and I’m here to teach you to pose.”

Poe demonstrated posing, hanging off the side of his plane seductively. Finn was struck by how the sunset made Poe’s skin glow; he really was quite beautiful.

“Okay!” Poe said, hopping off the plane. “Now it’s your turn! I’ll coach you from here.”

Finn was surprised to see that Kylo hung back; usually he insisted on elbowing his way to the front, as if it were his Force-given right. Instead, Hux went first.

Poe was encouraging, but Hux had a hard time working with his lack of smolder. After a half hour of straining and trying different poses all around (and on top of) the plane, Poe and the photographer decided that Hux was done.

“Ben!” Poe called. Finn wasn’t sure who he was calling, since he hadn’t met any contestant named Ben, but it became apparent when Kylo Ren scowled and marched up to Poe to hiss, “I’m _Kylo Ren_ here, thanks.”

Poe held up his hands placatingly, and corrected himself. “Okay, Kylo Ren it is. You’re up.”

Kylo turned out to be aces at posing. Finn watched, impressed, as Poe corrected Kylo’s leg position once and then backed off to watch.

“Almost as if it’s in your genes, _Kylo Ren_ ” Poe joked pointedly. Finn wasn’t sure what that was about, but Kylo ruined the next several shots because of it.

Finally, it was Finn’s turn. He introduced himself, shaking Poe’s hand as Poe grinned at him.

“Pleasure to meet you, Finn,” he said, voice husky.

Later, Finn would think back on this as the beginning of the end. Poe Dameron really was too beautiful and kind to not crush on.

After everyone was finished, Poe took him aside.

“Are you really brand new to modeling?” he asked curiously. “If so, you’re a natural.”

Finn smiled at him. “Sure am. I’m here to make friends and learn about modeling.”

Poe’s expressive eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. “Say that again?”

Finn looked at him, puzzled. “You’re the second person to look surprised when I told them I’m here to make friends. Is this not a good way to do it? I’m new to the Resistance, and I heard about this contest, and I thought I could maybe meet some people here…” he trailed off at the look of concern on Poe’s face.

“Listen, buddy, I’m not supposed to play favorites, but I really think you need to know, especially since you’re new… This show isn’t really a great place to make friends.” He gave a pained laugh. “I came into the competition with friends, and we stayed friends after I won, but…” Poe looked into the distance. “It’s not a constructive environment. People here get really cutthroat, especially people like Be--like Kylo Ren. They’re here to win, and they don’t care who they take down to do it.”

“Oh…” Finn looked like no one had ever given him worse news. “Do you think I shouldn’t’ve auditioned?” he asked, conflicted.

Poe hesitated. “Not necessarily,” he hedged, “I just don’t want to see you get eaten alive by this. You seem like a nice guy--” he blushed, glance skittering off of Finn’s face. “Anyway. I just want you to stay safe.”

He clapped Finn on the shoulder. “I’ll be seeing you later, Finn!” he said warmly, and whistled his way back to the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**in which kylo gets bleached, and poe makes a grave mistake**

  


The next week was makeover week. One of Snoke’s toadies brought in their beauty consultant, Maz Kanata. Maz didn’t look like any beauty consultant Finn’d ever seen, but he didn’t know much about the industry and figured that maybe all experts looked like her: short, with self-magnifying eyes.

She took a long look at them, then announced, “Finn, then Hux, then...Kylo Ren.” She pronounced the last name as though it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Finn stepped forward, and she gestured to the closer end of a long table. “Come,” she said, and hopped up on to sit on the end, legs dangling off the edge, at eye-level with Finn where he stood.

Maz examined him, twisting her lenses back and forth, eyes growing and shrinking as she focused.

“Hmm,” she said, when she was finally satisfied with their focus. “You’re an odd one, Finn.” She leaned in. “You say you do not know why you are here, yet you have already made strong bonds in this competition.”

Finn tried to look polite instead of puzzled, but he wasn’t sure who Maz was referring to. So far, he didn’t really like any of his fellow competitors, but maybe Maz knew something he didn’t. Finn sighed internally. Hopefully he’d make a friend soon.

Maz was nodding to herself, twisting the lenses so her eyes shrunk to their normal size. “Yes, you’ll go far in the Resistance, if you choose correctly. Best be a side shave.”

She snapped her fingers at her waiting assistants. “For him, the Resistance 3. Next!”

 

Finn’s haircut was quick, so he got to watch as Hux unhappily received a weave, purple extensions threading through his natural orange.

The best part came at the end, though, when Maz dictated that Kylo was to receive the day’s most dramatic chop. The Phasma 5, a blond pixie cut, was about as far away from Kylo’s current flowing, dark locks as could be.

Finn felt somewhat bad for Kylo, who sat in the stylist’s chair, tears running down his reddened cheeks. Finn had never had his hair bleached, but it looked quite painful, if Kylo’s reaction was anything to go by. Though, really, Finn thought to himself, Kylo might just be a wimp.

Finn sat in an unused salon chair, kicking his feet idly as he waited for his fellow contestants to finish. Hux, who was alternating between scowling and wincing as Maz’s assistants sewed in the new hair, ripped his hand away when a desolate Kylo attempted to hold it. Apparently their tenuous relationship, built entirely on disdaining their fellow competitors, didn’t extend to Hux comforting Kylo during what he called the “violent murder” of his scalp.

 

When everyone’s makeovers were finally complete, they were led to a studio for the photo shoot in which they would debut their new looks.

As it turned out, Poe would be there to consult.

When he saw Poe, Finn felt what was starting to be a familiar warmth in his gut. At least there would be someone here who didn’t hate him.

Finn’s shoot was to be in a faux-armory; a set filled with empty suits of ‘trooper armor. When he saw his set, Finn felt himself relax: he’d grown up in a place where no one ever removed their armor, so this shoot would be like standing amongst friends.

The photographer told him he’d be posing partially in armor, with just the traditional undershirt on top. Poe, who was apparently there as half-stylist, half-posing guru, helped him get dressed. After he’d strapped on the last of the body armor, he stepped back to survey his work.

“It’s just missing one thing…” Poe said, eyes searching the room for the perfect finishing touch. “Aha!” he said, eyes lighting on his own discarded jacket. “Put this on top,” he said, handing it to Finn.

Finn took it, pulling on the soft leather reverentially. He looked over at Poe for approval, as Finn had the sense that he had good taste.

Poe gave him an appreciative once-over, biting his bottom lip. “It looks good on you,” he said, voice husky. He stared for another moment before wrenching his eyes away and clapping his hands, saying, “Arright, you’re up!”

Finn’s comfort in his environment translated well in the photographs. He instinctively twisted his upper body, leaving his top half flexible in contrast to his unyielding, armored bottom half. He posed for the camera, listening to the photographer’s instructions, wondering why he felt like he’d lost something when Poe turned away to help dress another contestant.

Right before they wrapped on Finn, Poe leaned over to the photographer and whispered something in xir ear. Xe nodded, and started to move xir set-up.

“We’re going to finish up with some close-ups,” Poe said, walking toward Finn. He put his hands on Finn’s shoulders; Finn could feel their warmth through the jacket.

“You’re doing great so far, just be natural, and think of the emotion you want to conjure.”

Finn nodded, shut his eyes, took a deep breath. As he raised his face, opening his eyes, Poe’s breath caught in his throat. Finn’s eyes were the most expressive Poe’d ever seen, and he’d been in the business a long time.

Poe backed off so the photographer could capture their intensity, reminding himself to breathe normally. It wouldn’t help Finn for Poe to crush on him, at least not visibly. The last thing that Poe wanted was for him to be barred from helping Finn. Executive Producer Snoke had banned fraternisation after the first season, when the original Top Model Luke Skywalker had infamously kissed his sister, mentor Leia Organa.

They had grown up apart; Leia raised as part of a modeling dynasty on Alderaan, Luke by his aunt and uncle on a backwater planet. The original Executive Producer, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had discovered Luke and built the show around him, until his untimely demise in suspicious circumstances during the filming of the season’s finale. Poe’d heard rumors that Snoke was involved, but he did his best to keep his head down. He had it on good authority that staying out of Snoke’s way was the safest way to keep booking jobs.

Poe took a deep breath. He was an adult; he could ignore this crush. What’s the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come hang out with me [on tumblr!](http://geckospeaks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
